Mobile electronic devices may include means for transmitting digital content for output on varying types of loudspeakers, such as home speakers, in-ear headphones, and the like. For instance, a mobile device may transmit audio data associated with a song to one or more wireless headphones for output at the wireless headphones. In these instances, changes in audio settings, such as volume, may be received at the mobile device, the wireless headphones, or both. Regardless of the component that receives the initial request to change an audio setting, however, it is important to maintain accurate and consistent audio settings at each of the wireless headphones.